


Logan's feeling clean

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Tuxedo, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home from a black tie event to find Logan in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan's feeling clean

Earlier that evening, Logan had tied Alec's bowtie for him. Few occasions required a tux these days - especially for Alec - but this was a mission, and Alec was always ready to help lately. Though he complained quite a while about how he thought a tuxedo wasn't his style.

Logan tried not to be distracted by Alec's throat, soft and warm below his hand as he fiddled with the tie. Or the stubble on Alec's jaw and neck against the crisp whiteness of the shirt collar. Or his lips. Or his eyelashes.

Alec had noticed Logan's glances of course. And he had smirked. Of course.

But when he was ready, Alec left without insisting on a quickie. Or even offering one. Logan was surprised by this until he remembered that Alec was a trained soldier and would always put the mission first. And Logan smiled a little to himself, grateful that Alec was so different than what Manticore had wanted to be that Logan could momentarily forget something as huge as Alec's messed up upbringing.

Logan did his best to relax while Alec was gone - nothing he could do but hope that Alec charmed the charity ball crowd enough that they let him into the underground gallery. From there, Alec could kick through the wall to the service tunnel and crawl up to the councilman's office and steal proof of corruption.

A lot could go wrong, Logan knew, but he had confidence in Alec's skills, so he did his best to distract himself from the tension in his neck and the worry in his mind that started building whenever he was worried about Alec. Getting work done wasn't happening, listening to opera just made him antsy right now, and lying down to relax wasn't going to get his mind off of anything. After a couple of hours of pacing and thinking and rubbing his neck, he just went into the bathroom for a hot shower.

He would still think about Alec in the shower, he knew. But it wouldn't necessarily be worry.

Logan sighed as the hot water came down on his back and neck, and felt some of the negative tension leave his body. The shower was large with stone tiles, and it always put Logan in a more relaxed frame of mind. He reached up to wet his hair and was about to lean over for the shampoo when the shower curtain opened.

"Thinking of me?" Alec said with a smile.

 _Not yet,_ Logan thought, but said, "You're back early."

"Easier than we expected. I guess I'm just that good. Disk's on your desk," Alec said, giving a cocky smile before gazing up and down Logan's body. Logan felt the burn of his stare traverse the front of his body even as the heat of the water continued to pulse down onto his back.

But Logan just grinned and glanced downward to look again at Alec in his tux. He wore it well - very well - despite his protests, and Logan said then, "I see you don't mind the tux so much after all."

"What do you mean?"

Logan smiled. "Last time I sent you in clothes you didn't like, you 'accidentally' spilled bearnaise sauce all over them"

"You figured that out, huh?"

"I did," Logan said, "And I'm glad you decided not to ruin this one. I think I'll try and find a reason to see you in it again."

Alec just smirked.

Logan saw a flash of something in Alec's eyes that told him that the smirk was one of cunning, not just attitude.

"You know something about that tux that I don't?" Logan said, trying to think if Alec could have done something to the tux that wasn't readily seen.

But Alec just kept smiling. And then he stepped into the shower with Logan, placing his own lips over Logan's mouth to silence any protest.

Logan stood there looking directly into Alec's smug triumphant eyes, tasting Alec on his mouth, feeling the wet cloth on Alec's hard muscled body press against his naked skin, as the perfect dry-clean-only tuxedo became drenched under the hot flow of water from the shower. When Alec finally released Logan from the kiss, Logan saw the water stream down Alec's hair, droplets streaming down his forehead and cheeks and lips. He saw the now-ruined tuxedo cling to every strong curve and line on Alec's body, displaying it in a way that even nakedness could not. And Logan responded, breathlessly, "It still looks good on you."


End file.
